efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Harley Torres
Harley Emmanuel Torres (Born May 1, 1997) better known by his ring name Harley Torres is an American professional wrestler currently working for Limitless Pro Wrestling. He has performed in such companies as Cult Classic Wrestling, Neo-Gothic Industrial Wrestling, Full Intensity Wrestling, Alianza Del Campeonato Mexicano, as well as appeared in Southside Wrestling's Golden Tag Team Tournament. Early Career Harley was raised in Buffalo, New York by a single mother after his father abandoned them before he was even born. He began training in Taekwondo at the age of 13 and started training in professional wrestling at the age of 16. He admits to lying about his age for a number of independent bookings over the course of two years. He and his best friend Caleb Claudel officially signed with Cult Classic Wrestling (CCW) in May of 2015 where they first competed professionally. By July 2015 they had found a new home in Neo-Gothic Industrial Wrestling (NGIW), which was equally as short-lived as their time in CCW. However, by September of that same year they officially signed with Full Intensity Wrestling (FIW) where they had taken the Brick Sharks name global under the company's banner. In less than a year they become three-time FIW World Tag Team Champions by defeating Depicting Sorrow on two separate occasions. Their third title reign came during a Tag Team Térmico series in which the World Tag Team titles were defended on every FIW event. The Brick Sharks defeated Dos Gatitos in Match 3 of the series before going to defend them in Match 4 and 5 and finally in the Grand Cross finale against Dos Gatitos at the 2016 Summer of Sin event. They defended their third title reign against a revolving door of contenders; including a difficult challenge in the form of the Suicide Blondes. However, when the Lords of Salem arrived on the scene everything changed for the Brick Sharks. Harley developed a fascination with Jericho Cruz and an inability to bring himself to fight him, resulting in the Lords of Salem winning the World Tag Team titles at Deadlock 2015. Over time Harley grew more attached to Jericho, even becoming his boyfriend; resulting in tension between the Brick Sharks due to Caleb's distrust of Jericho. His inability to prioritize for sake of the Brick Sharks led to a string of devastating losses that typically left Caleb in harm's way. It all came to a head when Caleb called for a break. Harley promised Caleb that he would get his act together and give his all in a match with Albanian Terror Network with the fate of the Brick Sharks on the line. Unfortunately, Harley's efforts weren't enough and the team suffered their final loss together before hugging it out in a farewell moment that visibly crushed Harley's spirits. Harley focused his full attention back on Jericho Cruz and attempted to help the lost athlete find his place and purpose within the company. His real life was brought into FIW television where he accidentally interrupted a live stream Jericho was doing to confess that he had been cheating on him for months. The two ended their relationship in a very public manner and Harley took his exit from FIW television. Alianza Del Campeonato Mexicano In October 2017 Harley became one of the first competitors to sign with the brand new Mexico-based promotion ACM. He competed in the debut show's Open Battle Royal where he survived 20 other competitors to become the first-ever Azteca Champion. Harley went on to defend the title against all comers, including in a Last Man Standing match against a very dangerous Calavera that saw both men risk their lives atop a scaffolding. A feud with Arlo Rosabel saw a clash of egos as well as the two men trading the title back a handful of times. Harley accumulated three reigns as the Azteca Champion before the company ended up closing its doors. Southside Wrestling A friendship with Jordan Parker - Kane resulted in Harley stepping in as his tag team partner momentarily at Lonestar Championship Wrestling to form #TeamHotBois. JPK invited Harley to join him in early 2019 as his partner in Southside Wrestling's Golden Tag Team Tournament to bring #TeamHotBois to the Florida wrestling scene. The duo were an instant success in the tournament, but their personal lives got in the way when JPK abruptly married a woman that constantly demanded his attention. Their aspirations of becoming Southside Tag Team Champions were crushed and the duo's friendship has never quite been the same. Limitless Harley spent some time getting his life back on track by working at Limitless Training School with some of the up and coming talents in professional wrestling. On June 15, 2019 he made his official debut as part of the Limitless Pro Wrestling roster (having already been a guest talent back in 2018 for the Love Is A Battlefield show) by competing in a Fatal Four-Way match for the Limitless Championship. Joe Stanton was the reigning champion and his disinterest in Limitless had rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, including Harley who credited Michael Hayden and Limitless for saving his life. At the This Is War event, Harley competed against Stanton, Jana Rikar, and Honey Smith where Harley defeated Stanton to win his first-ever top title in a company. Personal Life Harley's personal life has been mostly on display via his active Twitter (@BrickShark) and even on television throughout the many companies that he has performed in. His friendship with Caleb Claudel is authentic, dating all the way back to middle school when the two became friends in Buffalo, New York. Caleb got Harley started in Taekwondo training and the two entered wrestling school together. Although they have grown apart due to their various careers, the two do remain good friends. Aaron "The Dream" Gresham is one of his best friends both in character and out. Despite their on-screen characters not getting along in FIW, Stephen Eversol is one of his best and closest friends out of the ring. Harley's dating life has been a topic of discussion dating all the way back to his real life relationship with Joshua (Jericho) Cruz that was brought into FIW television. Their relationship truly did dissolve when Harley cheated on him with his next boyfriend Ryan Keys. Ryan and Harley were a lot more public with their relationship on Twitter as well as West Coast Genesis (the company Ryan wrestled for) and FIW. The two ended up moving in together in Las Vegas, NV where they remained for close to a year before Harley moved back to New York unexpectedly. On Friday, November 16, 2018 Harley was found unresponsive in his Queens apartment after apparently ingesting a full bottle of sleeping pills. He was rushed to a medical facility where his stomach was pumped and he was eventually stabilized. Following a lengthy hospitalization and rehabilitation, he returned to social media and eventually his wrestling career where he continually acknowledges his continued fight to stay clean and sober with a wealth of support behind him. Harley eventually left New York and reportedly moved in with Michael Hayden where he has begun working as a trainer of Hayden's Limitless school as well as began competing for the company in June 2019. While in California, Harley has been linked with a number of men and women including sports agent Kyle Matthews, and wrestlers Skye Healy, Elijah Cross, Chris Kane and Chase Locke. In wrestling Finishers * ZAP! POW! - (Flying Forearm Smash with ZAP! tattooed forearm) - 2018 to current * Cycle City (Rope-assisted tornado DDT) - 2015 to current * Kick Stand (Pele Kick) - finisher from 2015 to 2018; signature thereafter Signatures * Rollover (Swinging Leg Hook Fireman's Carry Slam) - 2015 to 2018 * Harley Go Round (Dragonrana) - 2015 to 2017 * Faced (Running Hurricanrana Facebuster) - 2015 to 2018 * Jump the Shark (Meteora) - 2015 to current * Brickslayer (Poisoned Hurricanrana) - 2018 to current Tag Team Finishers * Hammer Time (Double Leg-Hooked DDT) - as The Brick Sharks * Blood in the Water (Doomsday Tornado DDT) - as The Brick Sharks Tag Team Signatures * Last Train to Awesometown (Inverted Atomic Drop / Busaiku Knee Strike) - as The Brick Sharks Tag Teams and Stables * The Brick Sharks (with Caleb Claudel) * #TeamHotBois (with Jordan Parker - Kane) * The HooliGunnZ (with Spectre and Trey Cole) Career Highlights Full Intensity Wrestling * World Tag Team Champion - as The Brick Sharks (3 times) Neo-Gothic Industrial Wrestling * Tag Team Champion - as The Brick Sharks Alianza Del Campeonato Mexicano * Azteca Champion (3 times) Lonestar Championship Wrestling * Tag Team Champion - as #TeamHotBois Limitless Pro Wrestling * Limitless Champion